Vamping
by UnillaDellaLuna
Summary: Being turned from different POVs.
1. Demons POV

Vamping- The Demon's View Point

Copyrighted : Oct 2005

Category: Buffy The Vampire Slayer slightly AU

Rating: PG-13 to R - minor Violence and Foul Language. Rating for later if I write more.

Spoilers: None as far as I know.

Summary: Being Sired from the Demon's view point.

Disclaimers: Any characters whose names and descriptions are used are the property of their original owners, and no copy right infringement is intended or meant. No money can be made from this story. It can be distributed freely so long as it is kept in its entirety, with all notices and copyright information intact.

Comments and Criticisms are appreciated; please email me at UniilaDellaLuna yahoo dot com if you want an answer,

Author's Note's: This is slightly AU since I think the soul of the person Sired isn't kicked out but forced to submit to the demon and is fed off of till it's gone, either that or the soul is strong enough to make the demon submit and the demon is kinda stuck watching from the inside. That and I've gone killed off a main char. at some point. Hasn't been betad.. Oh this happens just after Buffy gets back from staying at her Dad's after taking out The Master.

The Demon's View Point

Hell, Tenth Circle

Unknown, Unknown

Waiting, that's what we do here, we wait; wait for a body to be turned so we can flee this hole in Hell.

Yes! I'm free. I fight the other demon spirits to gain the new body of a young 16 year old girl.

I won, I'm free! I enter the body where my sire has bonded the girl's soul to feed me. It fights but my Sire's power is stronger. I change her body to fit my demoncy. My Sire's hold breaks and I fight her soul for her body.

No! She was too strong she won! Now I'm the one stuck watching from the inside for eons!

The Mortals Coffin

Green Lawn Cemetery, Sunnydale, CA.

Next Night, 12:00 am - PST

She awakes as I watch through her eyes, as I hear her screams through her ears and as I hear her internal panic. I kinda like the screams and panic.

She digs her way out of her coffin as I watch, hoping that she hasn't awoken with the sun still up. Fool fledglings have risen with the sun still up before.

She breaks through to the surface as I give her ideas as to what her life could be like as a vampire trying to get the idea of dusting herself out of her mind, I may not be in control but I want to LIVE!

Do you have any idea what happens to a vampire demon like me when we are dusted?! We don't get sent back to hell….noo! We get sent to the void. A cold dark place I hear. I don't wanna go!

Ahh! She has broken all the way through, pulling herself up on to the ground. The cool night air caresses our face as she looks around. Oh No! The Slayer! Not that she knows who the small blonde bomb shell is, all she knows is that she goes to school with her and that she hangs with the other two "freaks" Harris and Rosenberg. But all vampires, even fledglings, know the feel and smell of the Slayer, even if they aren't smart enough to know what it is, they know to run from it if they are smart.

I try to get the girl to run so we may live but no! She calls out to the Slayer! And what kind of name is Buffy for a Slayer anyway!

No! The Slayer has seen us and knows what we are. She attacks and the cheerleader I'm in doesn't even fight back!

Nooo! I scream in her head as the soul and I are thrown from the collapsing body we once held. I am sent in to the void as the soul goes on. It's not fair, not even one day in a body and I'm dust!

The End

To Be Con.?

Should I do the Soul's POV? Or maybe the Slayer's? Email me if you think I should do more please. Let me know if anyone guesses who the Body belonged to.


	2. Soul's POV

Vamping- The Soul's View Point

Copyrighted : July 2006

Category: Buffy The Vampire Slayer slightly AU

Rating: PG-13 to R - minor Violence and Foul Language. Rating for later if I write more.

Spoilers: None.

Summary: Being Sired from the Soul's view point.

Disclaimers: Any characters whose names and descriptions are used are the property of their original owners, and no copy right infringement is intended or meant. No money can be made from this story. It can be distributed freely so long as it is kept in its entirety, with all notices and copyright information intact.

Comments and Criticisms are appreciated; please email me at UniilaDellaLuna yahho dot com if you want it answered.

Author's Note's: This is slightly AU since I think the soul of the person sired isn't kicked out but forced to submit to the demon and is fed off of till it's gone, either that or the soul is strong enough to make the demon submit and the demon is kinda stuck watching from the inside. That and I've gone off and killed a main char. at some point. Hasn't been betad. Oh this happens just after Buffy gets back from staying at her Dad's after taking out The Master.

The Soul's View Point

The Bronze, Sunnydale, CA.

Unknown, 10:30-PST

I'm leaving the Bronze with the girl's a little early 'cause I can't stand the sight of that freak Summers dancing with the hot collage guy I tried to talk to. She must be putting out to get that type of salty goodness.

Well I tell Harm and the other girls goodnight as I head towards my red convertible when some guy grabs be a tosses me in the wall of the ally behind The Bronze. "My god! You ruined my favorite dress!!" Is the first thing on my mind and out of my mouth. Well it's my fav and a designer to boot!

At that point I look up as he growls at me to shut up and my dress is the last thing on my mind after I get a look at his face. Ohh my god it's one of those freaks Summers fights all the time. Like eww his face is all bumpy as he stalks towards me and pins me to the wall a bites me on the neck…like eww.

I try to fight but the guy is like super strong, "must be on drugs", as I fade out he bites his wrist and make me drink, eww, some of his blood, yuck. My last thought as the world goes dark is, of all things, "Where's that freak Summers, I thought she was the one who always stops these guys". At that the world goes black.

The Soul's Coffin

Green Lawn Cemetery, Sunnydale, CA.

Next Night, 12:00 am - PST

I wake up in the dark, the last thing I remember is the world going black then I'm fight something in my head I guess and I win, yeah me!!

I look around, I'm in a COFFIN!!!! They buried me! Oh, My God!!

I dig my way out. Its night, darn I had been hoping it was day so I could just let the sun dust me. Yes I know I'm a vampire, dumb not stupid! As I get up my, demon? I guess, tries to give ideas on what our life could be like if I don't dust myself. Can I say yuck?? Death and mayhem are not my thing thank you!

Ohh! I see Summers and I call out to her much to the fright of my demon. I watch as she sees me and attacks knowing what I am I guess. I don't fight back and let her dust me, I don't want to be a vampire!

As my body crumbs I hear the demon screaming No as we a released, the demon to go where ever dead demons go, me? I head towards the light.

The End

To Be Con.?

Should I do the Slayer's? Email me if you think I should do more please. Let me know if anyone guesses who the Soul is.


End file.
